Todo por un Starbucks
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'black. Edward siempre mira a esa hermosa castaña sentada en el balcón de un Starbucks de camino a su trabajo. ¿Se atreverá a hablarle algún día? Regalo de cumpleaños para: eme.ce ONE-SHOT.


**Todo por un Starbucks**

**Summary: **Edward siempre mira a esa hermosa castaña sentada en el balcón de un Starbucks de camino a su trabajo. ¿Se atreverá a hablarle algún día? Regalo de cumpleaños para: ONE-SHOT.

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Nota: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mar! Creo que el one-shot va por obvias razones, xD Espero que te guste, y que tengas un cumpleaños total y completamente maravilloso en compañía de tu familia, amigos y novio ;) Ahora cada vez que veo un Starbucks me acuerdo de ti. xD Besos :) y ¡felices 19!

EPOV

La luz roja del semáforo cambió a verde, y aceleré. Mi cabeza voló instantáneamente hacia la derecha, cómo lo hacía todas las mañanas, y me apresuré a apretar el botón a mi izquierda para bajar el vidrio del asiento del copiloto.

Ahí estaba.

Comencé a desacelerar, yendo a una velocidad considerable, para mirarla bien.

Hoy había pedido un café caliente, y un sándwich. Suponía que no había desayunado en casa, y el café era para calentarse. Estábamos a medio octubre y eran apenas las 8 de la mañana.

Me daba risa el hecho de que estuviera afuera. Siempre lo estaba. No importaba si llovía, o nevaba, o si el viento era agresivo, siempre veía a esa hermosa castaña de camino al trabajo.

Cuando pasé justo frente al establecimiento pude verla mejor, llevaba una chaqueta café y un pantalón oscuro, a juego con botas. Una blusa blanca se asomaba debajo. Su cabello estaba suelto y descansaba sobre su espalda, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío. Al igual que su nariz.

Suspiré, dirigiendo mi atención al frente, cuando escuché que alguien detrás de mí pitaba. No tenía ganas de chocar hoy.

Su nombre es Bella. Es hija de Charlie, un oficial de policía. Sus padres están separados, y su mejor amiga se llama Alice. Sólo ha tenido un novio; Jacob. Terminaron hace aproximadamente seis meses. Tiene 21.

Es increíble lo mucho que puedes averiguar de alguien sólo sentado en la mesa de una cafetería.

:-.-:

"¡No, Alice!" Suspiró Bella, haciendo una mueca. "No me importa que sólo te vuelvas mayor de edad una vez en tu vida, no iremos a un club mañana, por mi cumpleaños." Esperó por un momento. "Tampoco me importa que seas mi mejor amiga y que me amenaces con no prestarme tu maquillaje. ¡Ni si quiera me maquillo!"

Solté unas risitas desde mi lugar, al escucharla decir la última parte. Había olvidado que tenía que ir al trabajo una hora más tarde de lo normal, así que decidí pasar rápidamente a tomar un café mientras mataba el tiempo. Los únicos dentro del Starbucks al que había llegado éramos la chica frente a mí y yo. Al parecer cumplía veintiuno mañana, y su mejor amiga quería convencerla de festejar en un club. No estaba funcionando.

"Jacob y yo ya ni siquiera estamos juntos." Dijo. "Si me pusieras más atención, lo sabrías." Farfulló. La chica del otro lado del teléfono habló, y ella dejó caer la cabeza en su mano. "Ayer." Se encogió de hombros. "Sabías que tenía tiempo queriendo romper con él."

Agudicé el oído, quería saber la razón por la cual había terminado con su novio. Esa era una buena señal. Era hermosa, y, aceptémoslo, quería hablar con ella desde que la vi cruzando la puerta y sentándose frente a mí.

La escuché suspirar. "Sé que se supone que es mi primer amor y debería estar triste…pero no lo estoy."

Reí por escucharla hablar tan despreocupadamente del tema.

Gimió. "¡Que no, Alice!" Cruzó la pierna, mirando hacia la izquierda distraídamente. "Sí, claro. A Charlie, _mi padre,_ le encantara la idea de que me lleves a un club. Es un oficial de policía, recuérdalo. Y no creo que le importe llevarte a la cárcel por unas horas. Cumples la mayoría de edad hasta dentro de dos meses." Rió. "Renée me dijo lo mismo. Estoy segura de que si ella y Charlie no estuvieran separados, ella misma me llevaría al club. Y me diría algo parecido a: 'soy tu madre Bella, y debes obedecerme,' cuando le dijera que no quiero ir."

Solté una carcajada por lo absurdo de tal situación, y la mirada de la chica se centró en mi por unos segundos, escudriñándome confundida, tratando de averiguar si me reía de ella. Desvié la mirada incómodo, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"¡Frapuccino Alto de caramelo para Bella!" Exclamó una joven desde el mostrador.

"Tengo que irme." Murmuró _Bella, _simplemente, antes de colgar el teléfono y levantarse por su café. Agradeció a la joven, y salió del lugar. La seguí con los ojos hasta que entró a una enorme camioneta roja y se perdió por la calle. Suspiré al final, y salí del café para dirigirme a mi trabajo.

:-.-:

"Hola, hermano." Saludó Emmett, cuando salí de mi auto en el estacionamiento.

Sonreí. "Hey." Accioné la alarma de mi volvo, y caminé junto a él.

"¿Viste a la chica Starbucks esta mañana?" Preguntó, entrando al banco donde ambos trabajábamos.

Suspiré. "Sí." El estaba más que enterado de mi _penosa _situació prácticamente 6 meses mirando a la chica desde mi volvo de camino al trabajo, sin atreverme a hablarle o algo parecido.

Emmett rió. "No entiendo porque simplemente no te acercas a ella y le invitas un café." Dijo, mientras me guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos. "No es tan fácil." No lo era.

Ahora él fue quien rodó los ojos. "Bromeas, ¿cierto?" Preguntó, saludando a una secretaria y abriendo la puerta de su oficina. Entré junto con él. "Es lo más fácil del mundo."

"Explícate." Pedí, sentándome en el sillón frente a su escritorio.

Sue, la secretaria de Emmett entró a la habitación y dejó una bandeja con tres cafés en el escritorio. Como todas las mañanas. Ambos le agradecimos y nos inclinamos para tomar nuestro café.

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Sabes prácticamente todo sobre ella. ¿Por qué no simplemente llegas temprano un día de estos y le pides su café favorito, te sientas con ella, y haces tú magia?" Terminó con un guiño.

Entorné los ojos. "Primero que nada, no sé de qué _magia _hablas." Me miró fingiendo enfado. "Y segundo, ¿no crees que le parezca un _poco, _sólo un _poco _raro el hecho de que sepa todo sobre ella?" Pregunté. "Creerá que soy un pervertido acosador enfermo."

Emmett frunció el ceño. "Claro, si lo haces ver de esa manera." Tomó un trago de su café. "Sólo dile: 'eres hermosa y me has enganchado desde la primera vez que te vi en el café, ahora siempre me levanto temprano para verte todas las mañanas de camino al trabajo,' o algo parecido." Dijo, muy orgulloso de sí mismo. "Las chicas aman esa mierda cursi."

"¡Emmett!" Exclamé, molesto. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan irrespetuoso en lo que a mujeres respectaba?

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. "¡Sí lo hacen!"

Sacudí mi cabeza desaprobatoriamente. "No entiendo porque tienes novia." Admití.

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Hey." Saludó una voz a nuestra espalda. Me giré para ver a Jasper entrando. Tomó su café, y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la ventana en la izquierda.

"Hey." Le sonreí, tomando un sorbo de mi café y haciendo una mueca por lo caliente que estaba. El de Emmett debía estar a la mitad para este momento. No entendía como le hacía para soportar las quemaduras de lengua.

"¿De qué hablaban?" Preguntó, dejando unos papeles en el piso y acomodándose bien. Emmett, Jasper y yo solíamos reunirnos durante media hora todas las mañanas, antes de comenzar a trabajar. Los tres solíamos llegar temprano al banco, y Sue siempre tenía un café caliente para todos.

Emmett sonrió. "De Edward siendo un cobarde maricón." Se encogió de hombros con falsedad. "Ya sabes, lo usual."

Rodé los ojos y Jasper rió. "Oh, vamos. Déjalo." Dijo. "Le hablará cuando esté listo."

Le lancé una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Emmett con los ojos bien abiertos. "Lleva seis meses con eso. Ya debería de estar listo."

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Sabes que pienso lo mismo, pero no podemos obligarlo."

"¡Hey!" Protesté, pensando que Jasper estaba de mi lado. "Hablan de mí como si no estuviera aquí."

Jasper tomó un sorbo de su café. "Tú también nos tratas como si no estuviéramos cuando te decimos que te animes con la chica."

"Sí." Coincidió Emmett, sonriéndome ampliamente y recargándose en su silla. Los miré enfadados. Él me ignoró y se giró completamente hacia Jasper. "Amigo, creo que es hora de que tú y yo la hagamos de Cupido." Dijo, escuchándose muy enserio.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "Woah-" comencé, pero me ignoraron. No iba a dejar que ninguno se acercara a Bella. Especialmente Emmett. No me importaba lo 'enamorado' que dijera estar de Rosalie. Bella era hermosa, y Emmett un estúpido Don Juan.

"Me parece una excelente idea." Dijo Jasper.

"Bien." Emmett sonrió. "Este es el plan." Rodé los ojos. "Tú entras a la cafetería, y le quitas su bolso a Bella-"

"¿¡Qué!?" Prácticamente grité.

Me ignoraron de nuevo.

Jasper asintió. "Luego, sales corriendo hacia mi Jeep, que estará estacionado justo enfrente. Ahí es cuando Edward entra." Ninguno me miró, a pesar de que al parecer, la próxima parte trataba de mí. "Te golpeará-" Jasper quiso replicar, pero Emmett se le adelantó. "Suavemente, como en las películas," lo tranquilizó y rodé los ojos. "Tal vez debamos practicar un poco eso," admitió. "En fin, te golpeará, te quitará su bolso, y será el héroe frente a la chica, cuando se lo devuelva."

"Bien." Dijo Jasper, emocionado. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Emmett, inclinándose hacia él, para que pudieran chocar palmas.

Los miré inexpresivo hasta que volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos. "¿Terminaron?" Pregunté, con voz neutra. Ambos asintieron.

"Bien." Tomé un aire y lo lancé lentamente por la nariz. "Aquí está mi plan." Comencé. "¿Qué les parece si ambos se mantienen fuera de esto?" Hice un gesto pensativo. "¿Y respetan mi vida personal, como yo respeto la suya?"

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo, y los miré ceñudos.

"O," me puse de pie, dirigiéndome hacia afuera. "Pueden actuar como bebés y hacerme la vida imposible, claro." Tiré el vaso de mi café en el bote de basura junto a la puerta, y salí de la oficina de Emmett para dirigirme a la mía, algo enfadado.

:-.-:

"Vamos, Edward." Dijo Jasper parado a mi lado. "Sabes que bromeábamos." Rodé los ojos. "Sólo queremos ayudarte."

Levanté la mirada y Jasper me miró suplicante. Suspiré, mientras me giraba con ayuda de la silla giratoria hacia el otro lado, para ver a Emmett.

El chico se encogió de hombros. "Yo sólo quiero que dejes de joderme, lamentándote conmigo cada mañana." Admitió, sonriéndome torcidamente para hacerme saber que bromeaba. "Está volviéndome loco."

Solté unas risitas, golpeando a ambos ligeramente en el estómago. "Bien." Me rendí. Era imposible molestarme con ellos. "Ahora, ¿Cuál es el verdadero plan?" Pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ambos me sonrieron.

Jasper caminó al frente, para sentarse en el sillón frente a mi escritorio. "Estaba pensando en…"

:-.-:

_Tranquilo._

Me repetí a mí mismo, acomodándome el nudo de la corbata con manos temblorosas.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

Me senté por un momento en la cama, mirando a la nada, repasando lo que tenía que hacer.

Ayer, los chicos y yo habíamos diseñado un plan para acercarme a Bella hoy. No sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que ser ahora o nunca. No podía seguir viéndola por la ventana de mi volvo simplemente. Necesitaba acercarme a ella. Hablarle. Algún día tendría que dejar de desayunar en el Starbucks, y habría perdido mi oportunidad para siempre.

Suspiré, poniéndome de pie, y tomé las orquídeas que Emmett me había dejado minutos antes. Su apartamento estaba a unas cuadras del mío, y siempre pasaba por aquí antes de ir al trabajo. Le había dicho que eran las favoritas de Bella. La había visto mirando unas con amor una vez. Desde mi volvo, claro.

Respiré profundamente antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta y salí de ahí con paso firme y decidido.

:-.-:

Aparqué en el estacionamiento del Starbucks, golpeando sin querer el borde amarillo frente a mí. Balbuceé una maldición, haciéndome para atrás. Apagué el radio, y tomé las orquídeas y el libro antes de salir del auto.

Miré al balcón frente a mí. No había rastro de Bella. Sentí un nudo en el estómago, pensando en la posibilidad de que no se presentara de ahora en adelante.

Genial. Por fin me animo a hablarle y decide irse.

Esto me pasa por ser un cobarde maricón, como dijo Emmett. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer con las orquídeas y el libro? Las flores son muy bonitas, de hecho. Si las dejo en el auto se marchitarán, y si las llevo a la oficina la gente creerá que soy gay. Creo que voy a tener que volver a casa para-

"Buenos días, Ángela."

Una femenina voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y levanté la mirada para ver a Bella caminando hacia el mostrador, mientras la puerta de cristal se cerraba detrás de ella muy lentamente.

Sonreí casi imperceptiblemente y la seguí con los ojos mientras caminaba hacia una de las mesas en el balcón. A sólo centímetros de mí.

No me había visto, sin embargo. Yo estaba muy por debajo y ella estaba mirando fijamente su celular, moviendo los dedos a una velocidad sorprendente mientras parecía escribir un mensaje de texto.

Me quedé ahí un momento. Simplemente mirando sus dedos moviéndose y su cabello ondeando con el viento. Un mechón rebelde se adhirió a su boca, y ella arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás para quitárselo. No funcionó. La vi rodar los ojos y separar su mano del teléfono sólo un momento para quitarse el mechón de cabello y acomodarlo detrás de su oído. Luego volvió a teclear rápidamente.

"¡Vamos!" Escuché a alguien decir a mi espalda. "¿¡Qué esperas para entrar!?"

Fruncí el ceño, girándome para ver a Emmett y a Jasper en el jeep del primero, justo detrás de mí.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunté enfadado. ¿Ahora estaban siguiéndome?

Jasper se encogió de hombros. "Queríamos ver cómo te iba." Me guiñó un ojo, cabeceando hacia Bella, y rodé los míos.

"¡Váyanse!" Siseé, acercándome al auto lentamente, cuidadoso de que Bella no me viera.

"No." Respondieron los dos.

"Emmett." Comencé. "Más te vale ir al banco en este momento. Se supone que estás cubriéndome hasta que llegue."

Emmett rodó los ojos. "Amargado." Murmuró en voz baja, antes de accionar el motor y moverse en reversa. Me hizo una seña con la mano, indicándome que me metiera al local, antes de irse.

Rodé los ojos, y me pegué a la pared café frente a mí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no correr a mi volvo y huir.

Tomé una respiración profunda, y comencé a caminar a paso lento hasta la puerta principal. Ordené un latte de caramelo y me giré hacia el balcón. De repente todo el plan me parecía tonto. Emmett y Jasper dijeron que la clave era la seguridad, pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso para aparentar ser seguro de mi mismo.

Digo, por fin voy a _interactuar _con la chica a la que llevo seis meses mirando de lejos. Ese es un gran paso.

¡Dios! Desearía ser menos ñoño. A veces me parece como si me hubiera quedado estancado en la Universidad.

La miré por un momento, seguía pegada a su teléfono.

¡Vamos, Edward Cullen! Tienes 25 años y eres un hombre maduro. Sólo camina hasta ahí, y pídele permiso para sentarte con ella. ¿O era sentarme sin pedir permiso? No, eso sería muy descortés.

"Latte para Edward." Giré mi cabeza abruptamente, notando que la chica del mostrador me veía divertida.

Me aclaré la garganta, sintiendo el calor subiendo por mis mejillas, y tomé el café de sus manos.

"¿Disculpa?" Preguntó, sonriéndome agradablemente.

"¿Mjm?"

"Ya qué _pareces _ir hacia el balcón, ¿podrías por favor llevarle su café a la chica de ahí? Bella Swan." Terminó sonriéndome ampliamente.

Fruncí el ceño. "Claro." Suspiré.

Ahora era un hecho que _todo _Forks sabía de mi _asunto _con Bella.

"Gracias." Respondió ella, dándome un frapuccino de caramelo. Sonreí un poco porque los dos fuéramos a tomar caramelo esa mañana.

Me incliné para ver su gafete. "Gracias, Ángela." Respondí, dándole una sonrisa tímida y girándome.

"De nada." Respondió desde atrás de mí.

Bien. Por lo menos ahora tenía el pretexto de llevarle su café para acercarme. _Gracias, Ángela._ Serás la madrina de bodas si todo sale bien.

Comencé a caminar hacia los balcones, ahora más confiado, apretando mi café contra mi cuerpo con el antebrazo. (Llevaba el libro, las orquídeas, y el frapuccino de Bella.) Traté de armar una sonrisa sexy en mi rostro, pero me sentí como un idiota, así que lo sacudí y dejé que formara la expresión que quisiera.

Empujé la puerta de cristal con el hombro, y me acerqué a su mesa, sintiendo un enorme revoloteo dentro de mi estómago. Menos mal que no había desayunado nada.

"Disculpa." Dije, cuando llegué frente a ella, y subió la mirada rápidamente.

Era lo más hermoso del mundo. Me sonrojé al instante.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Me quedé mirándola en silencio por un segundo. Estaba en el cielo ahora que podía mirarla de cerca. Su rostro era perfecto. Su piel destilaba una suavidad tan enorme que me moría de ganas de estirar mi mano y acariciarla-

"¿Sí?" Volvió a preguntar, mirándome extrañada, y me sobresalté.

"Ah-ah, sí." Tartamudeé, mientras me las arreglaba para alargarle su frapuccino de caramelo. "Ángela me pidió que te lo trajera." Traté de sonreír. Al parecer no hice un buen trabajo, ya que me gané otra mueca confundida de su parte.

Iba a matar a Jasper y a Emmett.

Tomó el café de mis manos, rozando mis dedos por un segundo, y sentí como si esa parte de mi cuerpo quemara. Me giré rápidamente, decidido a irme de ahí, cuando me llamó.

"¡Hey!" Exclamó.

Me giré con expresión interrogante.

"¿Te he visto antes en algún lado?"

Sonreí. ¿Era posible que me hubiera visto pasar en mi volvo durante estos seis meses?

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé."

Puso una expresión pensante en el rostro, mientras me escudriñaba. "Me pareces conocido."

"Tal vez me confundes con alguien más." Respondí, restándole importancia. "Yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes." _Woah, ¿de dónde salió eso?_

Ella fue la que se encogió de hombros esta vez. "Tal vez." Miró a su alrededor. "¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó, cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más suave.

Todo en mi interior parecía a punto de explotar.

"No-no sé." Tartamudeé. _Bien, Edward. Todo un galán._

La chica soltó unas risitas, y me hizo sonreír. "Siéntate." Dijo, mientras palmeaba el lado contrario de la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

Sonreí ampliamente, dirigiéndome con rapidez hacia ahí. Dejé "cumbres borrascosas," y las orquídeas sobre la mesa, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"Orquídeas." Notó Bella, sonriendo ampliamente y acercando una mano para acariciarlas suavemente y con cuidado con la punta de los dedos.

Imaginé que me tocaba a mí, en lugar de a las flores.

"Sí." Asentí. "¿Te gustan o…algo?" Pregunté, aclarándome la garganta por la falta de inocencia en mi voz. Era horrible mintiendo.

"Son mis favoritas." Admitió. "¿Para quién son?"

"Para ti." Le sonreí.

Me miró extrañada.

¡Mierda! Eso era hasta el final.

"Digo," traté de arreglarlo, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Si tanto te gustan, te las regalo."

Bella soltó unas risitas de nuevo. _Adorable._

"¿Para quién _eran_?" Preguntó, aún mirándolas con admiración.

"Para el escritorio de mi secretaria. También le gustan."

"Secretaria, ¿uh?" Arqueó una ceja.

Me ruboricé. "Ajam."

"¿En dónde trabajas?"

"El banco de la esquina."

"¡Oh!" Exclamó. "¡Ahí te he visto!" Asintió para ella misma, recargándose en su silla y tomando su frapuccino para succionar un poco del popote.

¿Me había visto en el trabajo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tuve oportunidad de hablarle?

"Ayer acompañé a mi mejor amiga a hacer unos trámites, y te vi entrando al banco junto con otro chico."

Abrí los ojos ampliamente. "¿Enserio?"

"Sí." Respondió divertida, luego llegó un chico rubio a donde estaban, y minutos después tú saliste. "Recuerdo," paró y se ruborizó con fuerza, volviéndose tímida de repente. Sus mejillas rosadas se veían _apetecibles. _"Recuerdo a Alice diciendo que el más atractivo era el chico rubio, pero yo…" Paró de nuevo, y le sonreí para darle ánimos. "Yo dije que eras tú."

Le sonreí ampliamente (pensando en que precisamente ayer, que estábamos ideando el plan para 'conquistarla' ella se encontraba a metros nosotros), y decidí cambiar el tema para que dejara de sentirse incómoda.

"¿Dónde trabajas tú?"

La miré suavizar su expresión, agradecida de que cambiara de tema. "Soy ayudante en la biblioteca, así que trabajo de 11:00 a.m. a 6:00 p.m."

"¿Te gusta leer?" Pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. La había visto leyendo mucho durante estos meses. El libro que más repetía era cumbres borrascosas.

"Sí." Sonrió. "De hecho, este es mi favorito." Tomó el libro en la mesa y lo levantó en el aire por un momento.

"¿Enserio?" Fingí sorpresa, pero me salió muy natural, en realidad. Asintió. "El mío también."

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. No era un silencio incómodo, se sentía bien. Ambos aprovechamos para tomar un poco más de nuestro café, que parecía haber quedado abandonado desde que comenzamos a conversar.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por nuestro lado, y su cabello marrón se alborotó. Un mechón volvió a pegarse a su labio lleno de brillo, y la vi hacer una mueca de molestia.

Acerqué mi mano a su rostro sin pensarlo, y ella se congeló, mirándome con expresión neutra. Despegué el mechón de cabello, sintiendo su suavidad contra la piel de mi mano, y lo acomodé con cuidado detrás de su oído. Me dejé llevar por el momento y acaricié su sonrosada mejilla, de paso. Mis ojos viajaron hasta sus labios, y me asombré de lo mucho que quería besarla. Tanto que me acerqué hacia ella por inercia. Me sorprendió que no se apartara. Aunque, no tenía porque hacerlo, si lo pensaba bien. La mesa nos separaba.

La campanilla de la puerta principal sonó, anunciando a un nuevo cliente, y volví a la realidad. Me recargué en mi asiento, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi regazo, y mirando a la mesa.

Escuché a Bella suspirar, y me pregunté la razón.

"Debería irme." Dijo de repente.

"¿Por qué?" Me apresuré a preguntar, sintiéndome un idiota por haberlo arruinado todo. Tan cerca…y tan lejos a la vez.

"Son las 10:50 y no puedo llegar tarde." Respondió, metiendo su celular dentro de su bolso y poniéndose de pie.

"Sí." Me puse de pie también. "Igual yo tengo que irme ya."

Asintió, alargando la mano para tomar el frapuccino. "Nos vemos." Se despidió, comenzando a caminar.

"¡Espera!" La llamé.

Se giró. "¿Qué?"

Tomé las orquídeas y se las entregué. "Tus flores."

Se ruborizó adorablemente, y tuve que frenarme de poner mis labios contra su mejilla para sentir la calidez.

"Gracias." Respondió, antes de darse la vuelta. Me quedé sentado ahí, mirando hacia abajo. No había salido tan bien como creía. ¿Pero que podía esperar? Sí, yo llevaba seis meses obsesionado con ella, pero ella sólo me había visto una vez. De lejos.

"Hey." Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando ya estaba en la puerta. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Sonreí ampliamente, y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó. "Yo invito los panecillos."

"Bien." Dijo, antes de salir y cruzar por el café.

Me senté en la mesa más cercana, mirándola mientras salía por la puerta principal, ahora. Entró a una camioneta roja, y dejó las orquídeas a su lado con muchísimo cuidado antes de arrancar. Pasó por mi lado, y bajó el vidrio para sonreírme y decirme adiós con la mano. Le devolví la sonrisa y el adiós, y sonreí, caminando hacia mi mesa. Tomé mi café y mi libro, y comencé a caminar hacia afuera también.

Tal vez no todo había salido tan mal. _Pensé. _Esto podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa relación, si jugaba bien mis cartas.

Y todo por un Starbucks.

**N/A;**

Salí un poco de mi regla "no escribir nada hasta que termine mis traducciones" para escribirte esto :) jaja, ahora te toca a ti ir a un Starbucks y pedir tu frapuccino con mi nombre en él ;) Tuve que explicar la historia mil veces porque todos veían mi vaso y decían…¿Mariana? Aunque debo admitir que la chica del otro lado del mostrador aceptó mi nombre más rápido. Siempre que digo Estrella son de…¿Estrella? ¿De verdad? Y yo…sí ¬¬ Nah, es broma. Nadmás me río y asiento. x)

No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero espero que te haya gustado porque lo escribí con mucho amor. xD

-No exijo reviews…sólo digo que sería agradable recibir uno con su opinión :) Besos.

;Birthday sex(8)


End file.
